Jul'ziya
=Physical Description= Jul'ziya walks with a confident stride and a cautious step. Tall and lithe, with corded muscles and the typical scars of an adventurous life, including several long, criss-crossed lines of scarring on her back. She favors light clothing to provide her maximum mobility, as well as to entice. She enjoys presenting a dual appearance of sensuality and lethality, and is almost never seen without at least a dagger on her swaggering hip. =Personality= Jul'ziya usually seems to possess the typical laid-back, easygoing trollish demeanor. But under her flirtatious, relaxed mien is a no-nonsense, remorseless killer. As a trained assassin, she has learned to separate her emotions from her work, and will slit a lover's throat with genuine affection if it is called for. Importance of the Tribe Not just anyone can demand Jul'ziya's services. She is no mercenary, and considers herself above such sellswords. Though an exile, she has a powerful sense of the importance of the tribe. In her mind, a single person's life is insignificant, and living only for one's own benefit is meaningless and shallow. But to serve a "tribe" (which she defines as any given body of people that share a sense of camaraderie and purpose) is noble and meaningful. To have allies at her back, brothers and sisters to fight and die for, and who would do the same for her, gives her the sense of importance and belonging she never had with her own people. =History= Born to the Darkspear tribe, Jul'ziya was raised the same as all of the females of her village; as little more than a breeder and servant for the men. She lived quietly, doing as she was told, and adoring those that repressed her, knowing no other life. But there would come a turning point. A Tiger in Shadow Jul'ziya was often sent by the tribe's cooks to gather herbs from dangerous locales, as she seemed to have a knack for avoiding trouble. With her light steps and agile form, she was seldom noticed by the menaces of the wild. One fateful night, while prowling through some hillside caves for roots, she happened upon a hunter of her tribe, unconscious and bleeding from a head wound. She had only just confirmed he still lived when she saw the gleam; a pair of amber colored eyes flashing in the darkness. She fumbled for the hunter's knife...the tiger lunged...instinct took over. Soon the tiger lay dead, and Jul'ziya pinned under it, drenched in its blood. The rest of the hunting party eventually found them and freed her. But Jul'ziya's return to the village was not a hero's welcome. Jul'ziya had committed the unforgivable. It was forbidden for a woman to touch a weapon, much less use one. Despite that she had saved the hunter's life, she was stripped, tied to a post in the center of the village, and whipped repeatedly for her transgression. Never had she felt so betrayed. She had risked all to save one of the tribe's precious men, killed the beast that he could not, and she was punished for it. The tribe she had devoted everything to hated her for it. She felt empty inside, and that emptiness was filling only with rage. It was as if the tiger's blood had seeped into her and awoken something wild within. When the village chieftain demanded her statement of repentance, she could not formulate words, so she spat in his face. Exile It was only by the mercy of the hunter whose life she had saved that Jul'ziya was not executed for her insult. But the alternative may as well have been a death sentence. Naked, bleeding, and defenseless, the young troll was banished from the island home of the Darkspear, left to fend for herself in the jungles of Stranglethorn Vale. For days she wandered the unfamiliar landscape, evading predators and surviving on what few plants she knew she could forage. She refused to give in. This new beast within her roared for blood and thrashed against death. She knew there were other tribes in the jungle, and she was determined that her best hope for survival would be to find one that would take her in...or at least not kill her on sight. So she pressed on until she could walk no more, her body finally giving in to her wounds and exhaustion. It would not be trolls that would discover the lost and wasted Jul'ziya, but goblins of the Venture Company. A New Tribe Unsure just what to do with her at first, the goblins tied her up at their camp and went to discuss the matter with their boss, Grazlix. She was soon found outside the boss's hut, spying through a window. So this time they locked her in a cage. An hour later, she was discovered in the camp armory. She was easily overpowered by the guards, but Grazlix found the whole situation amusing. After that, she was put under tighter security, but never left alone. In fact, they began to educate her. Once the language barrier was broken, Grazlix revealed his purpose in keeping Jul'ziya alive. He wanted her to work for the Venture Company. She accepted without hesitation. In her heart, all she saw was a tribe that wanted her, valued her skills and devotion. Her training began immediately. For over a year, she was taught to hone her natural grace, to function in a more "civilized" culture, and to fight...to kill. Her body was forged into a deadly weapon, one which the company would wield against its enemies. Jul'ziya couldn't be happier. It took some adjustment, but she belonged. She had something to live for; comrades to fight and die for, and who would do the same for her...or so she believed. Vathryn Jul'ziya became a favored employee of the Venture Company. As young and inexperienced as she was, she racked up fourteen successful assassinations within the first few years. Her future in the organization looked bright. Then came Vathryn. They hit it off from the start. The quel'dorei's devil-may-care attitude meshed well with the easygoing, confident troll woman Jul'ziya had become. They became fast friends, occasional lovers, and partners in crime. Though Vathryn's activities within the company were relegated primarily to the disenchanting of contraband magical goods, that didn't stop the two from having their own adventures. Perhaps the Venture Company's more illicit activities didn't sit well with the elf, or maybe he was just greedy. Whatever his reason for laundering thousands of gold pieces from company coffers, it created a whole new problem for Jul'ziya. She was the only one who knew him well, and was known to spend considerable time alone with him. When he vanished and it was discovered what he'd done, questions were raised, and only Jul'ziya remained to be asked. Of course, she didn't have answers, and protested her innocence in the crime. A few believed her, many did not. But once again, Jul'ziya found herself spared an execution by the voice of the few, only to be cast out...exiled again. House Emberfall Knowing that it was only a matter of time before minds were changed and she was considered too dangerous to live, Jul'ziya immediately set out to locate Vathryn in his homeland of Quel'thalas. Wherever he'd gone, he'd consider himself safe, and perhaps she could enjoy that same safety. Of course, he'd suspect she was there to bring him to Venture Company justice, and thereby restore the company's trust in her (and it was certainly an option), but the sting of betrayal still burned in her. Again, her tribe had turned its back on her, despite her dedication and service. Jul'ziya knew that if she truly turned away from the Venture Company, she would still be at their mercy if they should come looking for her. Worse, if they found her living in the same city as Vathryn, and taking no action against him, it would only confirm their suspicions and her life would be forfeit. She needed a means of shielding herself, and it soon became clear that Vathryn could not provide that. She needed a new tribe. Opportunity soon presented itself. After befriending an impressively large orc warrior named Mal'Vex Bloodfist (he looked like he could handle a few Venture Company thugs), she learned of his fealty to the formidable House Emberfall. Seeing the loyalty "Big Mal" had for his Lady, Lilithia, and the camaraderie that existed between the House's members, and she found herself craving it, and felt that maybe a solution to her dilemma had presented itself. Before long, she had worked her way into the House's good graces, and found a new place for herself, fully intending that it be her last. Grey Tiger Tong Sadly, House Emberfall's unity and influence was not to last, and as the house splintered, Jul'ziya was tribeless for a third time. With nowhere else to go, she remained in Silvermoon City, watching Vathryn from the shadows, desperately awaiting another opportunity to belong to something greater than herself. Ironically, it would be her past affiliation with House Emberfall that would lead to her next opportunity. On a recommendation from Leeonath T'Findell of the House, she met with Sannia Tattersall of Grey Tiger Shipping & Freight about a position with the company. So far the troll and the company seem to be a good match, but both still have much more to learn about the other.